(2015-248) 10286 (09-05-2015)
Mikey-Mini Episode: 10186 Production Number: 2015 - 248 Date: Saturday, September 5, 2015 Mikey-Mini Year: 2015 Sponsors: M, 11 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Imagination (Boy Imagines Being Zoo Animals) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"It's an Otter!" Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bip Bipadotta sings about "Air". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music"). Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|AMOR, amor, amor ... amoramor ... amoramor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie and Bert play "the feelings game." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The letter M dances at the beach. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Peggy sings "He's A Tramp" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter M. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Me and My M Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy draws a portrait of himself and calls it ME. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: The Sound Of Music Grover is sitting on a hill, which moves to the sound of music. (Look for a vocal cameo by Julie Andrews.) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"It's A Lovely Eleven Morning" Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hippo has difficulty getting the succulent fruit down from a tree, and enlists the help of another hippo. Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Forgetful Jones thinks of ways of remembering, as visions of Maria, Luis and Gordon appear with a musical, vaudeville message - "Write It Down." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster displays 11 purple pooches. Animation by Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley sing "The Make-Over Machine" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Typewriter: M for magic Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|At the circus, Tommy Trueheart displays his 11 trick-performing lions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet Time: Tambourine - A frog with a tambourine wants to join the frog scouts. At first, the frog scouts don't think she should join, since he doesn't have any of the essential supplies they have. However, they give her a chance and the tambourine comes in handy when they want to hop to the beat on their hike. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball #11 Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A bus driver counts 11 of each necessity for a bus trip camping. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "I'll Show You How To Walk The Dog" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Melvin the Moving Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M for moon, monster, monkey and magic |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two girls sing "Miss Mary M" as they clap. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Game Show: Family Food - A parody of Family Feud. The Hungry Family must come up with the top five answers for foods that make up a healthy meal (chicken, broccoli, wheat bread, oranges, and milk). The prize is a smorgasbord of the food listed as answers, a trip to Florida, and a horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Four Squares sing "It's Hip To Be a Square." Artists: Vincent Cafarelli & Candy Kugel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Melba spells her name and her brother's name on their robot, Meltro. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Elves & The Reindeer sings "Hip Hop Noel" with lots of toys |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting up to 11 (African masks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abby introduces Timothy Olyphant to her fairy tale friends (Hansel and Gretel, Humpty Dumpty and The Big Bad Wolf) who illustrate what proud means. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #11 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|M/m (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In Disney's Typhoon Lagoon, water-park. Goofy was riding on a surfboard in the Giant Surf Pool & says "Surf's up dudes, here goes nothing", Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Tigger, Brendon Clark, Tiffany Burton, Mika Boore, Bobby Gibson, Toby Ganger, Melanie Atmadja, Caitlyn Wachs, Sancha Baucom & Boo Bailey sings “Surfin’ Safari” at Typhoon Lagoon as Donald Duck dances in the sand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Don't mess with the Mighty M. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A dog-shaped television changes channels until it comes to a channel of itself. Artist: Keith Haring |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Annette Monster and Frankie Monster sing "Love the Ocean" to urge others to "show respect for the sea" and refrain from throwing trash in the water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #11 |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2015 Episode Guide